<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>still to be ours by possibilityleft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968189">still to be ours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/possibilityleft'>possibilityleft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, Intimacy, Literal Sleeping Together, Treat, Weather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/possibilityleft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maru wakes up one rainy morning in bed with Penny, full of dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maru/Penny (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>still to be ours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts">sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is from Mary Oliver's <a href="http://fivepoints.gsu.edu/connecting-mary-olivers-last-night-rain-spoke/">Last Night The Rain Spoke To Me</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maru awoke slowly to the persistent soft pinging sound of rain on the trailer roof.  Her vision was blurry; she'd taken off her glasses when they'd finally decided to go to bed, and Penny was in-between her and the nightstand where she'd left them.  She wasn't in a hurry to get up though.  They'd gone to sleep cuddled together in Penny's small bed, but she'd woken on her back, with Penny's back curled into her side.  Penny was still asleep, her breathing even and soothing.</p><p>Maru didn't usually like mornings much.  Penny was the one who got up early, on the children's schedule, she said, happy to babysit at 8am.  Maru wasn't sure where she had the energy, but she'd always been like that, ever since they were kids.  But last night they had stayed up late, watching cheesy sci-fi movies and eating microwave popcorn, Penny's hip curved into Maru's own.  They'd still been awake when Pam came home from the bar, moody and smelling of alcohol, and banished them to Penny's room so she could sleep.</p><p>"Do you want to go home?" Penny asked quietly in the darkness.  "You don't have to stay."</p><p>Usually they spent time together in Maru's room rather than at Penny's.  Maru knew that Penny was often too embarrassed of her mom and their messy space to invite people over.   It didn't bother Maru.  Pam was Pam -- Penny couldn't help that.  And she liked Penny's space.  It was way more private than Maru's.  Maru's dad was constantly checking on them when they were in her room alone, and sometimes Sebastian would be sulking in the kitchen, ruining the whole vibe because he was jealous she had a girlfriend and he didn't.</p><p>"Of course I want to stay," she'd responded.  They changed into their pajamas, trying to be quiet, as Pam began to snore in the other room.  Then they climbed into Penny's bed, Maru on the inside against the wall.  Maru could feel the tension in Penny's shoulders, and she wanted that to go away.  The night was cloudy, and she could barely make out Penny's silhouette in the dark.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure I saw a zipper on the back of that dinosaur monster," Maru said, and Penny laughed.</p><p>"No, no way!" Penny insisted, and they'd laid there together and talked until they were too tired to stay awake.  Maru wasn't sure when they'd fallen asleep, or what time it was now.  She didn't have to work today, and her parents wouldn't expect her early.  It was Sunday, after all -- the day was hers.</p><p>Penny shifted slightly in her sleep.  Maru could smell the faint melon smell of her perfume, mixed with old popcorn and the gentle animal warmth of sleep.</p><p>"I'll always stay with you," Maru said quietly.  MarILDA was nearly complete, and once she was, Maru wouldn't feel bad at all about getting her own place with Penny and starting college online.  They could both have a place to come home to that would be their own, where they could stay up and watch movies until dawn, and Penny could work on her lesson plans, and Maru could spend as much time on her robots as she wanted without anyone butting in.  Maybe she'd build them a dishwashing robot.</p><p>Penny sighed quietly.  Maru stroked her hair.  The rain picked up, smacking loudly against the metal roof, and Penny shifted, turning over into Maru's chest and tucking her head under Maru's chin.</p><p>Maru let herself drift away again, dreaming of the future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>